Kanipan.
|R2scpgH42Ao}} Kanipan. (かにぱん。) is an who often displays her username as (V)・∀・(V) in her video titles.Kanipan.'s Nico Nico Pedia article Her username means "bread of the form of the crab"Kanipan.'s YouTube channel and is a type of bread commonly found in convenience stores in Japan. In the past, she has covered songs very rapidly, sometimes uploading multiple videos in a day, and has so far sung about 350 solo covers and 80 collabs. This is partly due to the fact that she likes to cover some songs more than once. However, recently, she has slowed down and uploaded less frequently. She occasionally sings covers in other languages, such as Thai, English, or Finnish. They can be found on Nico Nico Douga under the tag "Kanipan. Foreign Language Series" (かにぱん。異国の言葉シリーズ). She is able to speak English at a near-native level. The range of her covers is fairly broad. She has even sung raps and random MADs, most commonly of the anime Yu-Gi-Oh!, such as "Kaiba wa Taihen na Command Nyuuryoku wo Shiteimashita" . Kanipan. often posts "Kakokyoku Jigoku" (過去曲地獄, lit. past songs hell), which are basically bulk uploads of past songs. Kanipan. is noted to have a broad voice range, which covers notes from C#3 to A7. As shown in her duet with ISAZI in "Meiou" , she is capable of providing an effective choral background. Aside from singing she also sometimes does voice acting like things, often as a part of Nico Nico Kaizokudan, where she does the voice of Luffy. Kanipan. also occasionally dances, draws and does gameplays. She also collaborates with a French group of YouTubers, the VoxMakers, with a web series named "Japokani Gakushuchou" where she introduces elements of Japanese culture in her mother language, with subtitles in French and English. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # Mahou Shoujo Tarottorotto♪ with ISAZI (Released on December 31, 2010) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # IMPERATOR ~ Affira te ipsum ~ with ISAZI (Released on December 04, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # SUPER EURO SMASH Vol.1 (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # SUPER EURO SMASH Vol.3 (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 27, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (Can't Beat Airman) -Short ver.- (2007.06.11) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (Can't Beat Airman) -Full ver.- (2007.06.15) # "Seisen to Shinigami" (Holy War and Death God) (Sound Horizon song) feat. Kanipan. and ISAZI (2008.06.10) # "Let's Go! Onmyouji" (Let's Go! Sorcerer) (2008.06.10) # "Cantarella" (2008.06.10) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Kumikyoku MOTHER" -retake- (2008.06.10) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -English remix ver.- (2008.06.10) # "A medley of masterpiece!!!" (2008.06.10) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -retake- (2008.06.10) # "Ievan Polkka" -retake- feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2008.06.11) # "Hanamaru☆Sensation" (Kodomo no Jikan ED) (2008.06.11) # "Beyond the Bounds -ANUBIS Z.O.E-" -retake- (2008.06.11) # "Mori no Kinoko ni Goyoujin" (Beware the Forest Mushrooms) (Super Mario BGM) -retake- (2008.06.11) # "Saishuu Kichiku Imouto Flandre S." (Last Brutal Sister Flandre S.) -A cappella retake ver.- (2008.06.11) # "Kyouki no Yomiage Soft" (The Insane Reading Software) feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2008.06.12) # "Respect!" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2008.06.12) # "Natsu wa Machine Gun" (Summer is a Machine Gun) (2008.06.12) # "Kumikyoku One Piece" (One Piece Medley) -retake 4- (2008.06.12) # "Enecon《✚｡ⒶⒷⒸ》Medley" (2008.06.12) # "Mega Mega Yukai" (Parody of "Hare Hare Yukai") (2008.06.13) # "Velvet Room" (Persona 2 song) -retake- (2008.06.13) # "Geki! Teikoku Kageki Dan" (Sakura Taisen theme song) -retake- (2008.06.13) # "Ninton Reggae" (Sasuga no Sarutobi ED) (2008.06.13) # "Kanipan." -retake Full freedom ver.- (2008.06.13) # "Skullman Stage" (Mega Man 4 BGM) (2008.06.13) # "Henkai Gattai" -Freedom ver.- (2008.06.13) # "Special Live!" (KOTOKO song) (2008.06.13) # "Your Gravitation!" (2008.06.13) # "Smiles and Tears " (Mother 2 song) (2008.06.13) # "Nico sensation" (Parody of "Mizuki Nana's "New Sensation"") (2008.06.13) # "Ark" (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2008.06.13) # "Princess Bride!" (iDOLM@STER song) (2008.06.13) # "Nee, ... Shiyouyo!!!" (2008.06.13) # "ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION" (Mega Man 8 OP) (2008.06.13) # "Scarborough Fair " (2008.06.13) # "Greensleeves" (2008.06.13) # "Puff" (2008.06.13) # "you were there" (ICO theme song) (2008.06.13) # "Haruka Naru Kokyou" (Distant Hometown) (Final Fantasy V BGM) (2008.06.13) # "Okkusenman" (Mega Man 2 BGM) -A capella retake- (2008.06.13) # "Banananana no Uta" (Super Donkey Kong BGM) (2008.06.13) # "Fuyu mo Machine Gun" (Winter is a Machine Gun Too) -Sped-up ver.- (2008.06.13) # "Fuyu mo Machine Gun" (Winter is a Machine Gun Too) (2008.06.13) # "Rockman ga Sono 1" (Mega Man BGM Medley Part 1) (2008.06.14) # "Rockman ga Sono 2" (Mega Man BGM Medley Part 2) (2008.06.14) # "Rockman ga Sono 3" (Mega Man BGM Medley Part 3) (2008.06.14) # "PC Game Medley" (2008.06.14) # "Aoi Tori" (iDOLM@STER song) (2008.06.16) # "Seishun ii Janaika" (Isn't Youth Great) (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu song) (2008.06.16) # "Kani no Fugue" -retake- (2008.06.16) # "J-Decker" (Yuusha Keisatsu J-Decker song) (2008.06.16) # "Popotan Kiss" (Dandelion Kiss) (Popotan OP) (2008.06.16) # "Monochrome Kanipan." (2008.06.16) # "Burning Like a Boiled-crab" (Parody of "Burning Like a Volcano") (2008.06.16) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Agape" (UFO Princess Valkyrie song) -retake- (2008.06.16) # "Sho no Majuu" (Sound Horizon Song) (Beast of the Book) (2008.06.16) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2008.06.16) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Sakuran Bou Kiss!" (2008.06.16) # "God knows..." (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu insert song) -English ver.- (2008.06.17) # "Raijin no Keifu" (The Thunder God's Heritage) (Sound Horizon song) feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2008.06.17) # "Kimi ga Kureta Ano Hi" (The Day You Gave) (Chihara Minori song) (2008.06.17) # "Chocolate Philosophy" (GitaDora song) (2008.06.17) # "Kiken na Gold" (Yuusha Tokkyuu Might Gaine ED) (Dangerous Gold) (2008.06.17) # "Dancing Junk" (Super Monkeys song) -A capella ver.- (2008.06.17) # "Day Dream Generation" (Yu Yu Hakusho ED) -retake- (2008.06.17) # "Shihou Happou Hiji Deppou" (Rejection in All Directions) (Nintama Rantarou ED) (2008.06.17) # "Accha no Sekai wa Hocchicchi" (2008.06.17) # "Kaminazuki no Kani" (2008.06.18) # "RHYTHM EMOTION" (2008.06.19) # "Aoi Douwa" (Red Fairytale) (2008.06.19) # "SCATPAN" -Full ver.- (2008.06.19) # "Nasumie Dogonyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" (2008.06.19) # "Nanaten Yaoki☆Shijoushugi" (2008.06.19) # "Binetsu Go Tight!!" (2008.06.19) # "Itadakimanbo de, U!" (2008.06.20) # "Uzu wo Maitemita." (2008.06.20) # "Red Angel" (2008.06.20) # "Uta Oka" (2008.06.21) # "Romasama" (2008.06.22) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi" (The Day when I Shot My Lover) (Sound Horizon song) (2008.06.22) # "Wily Stage" -Full ver.- (2008.06.22) # "Nico Nico Douga Monogatari" (2008.06.24) # "Colors" (2008.07.08) # "The end of 1000 years" -retake- (2008.07.19) # "Toki no Tabibito" (2008.07.20) # "Sorakakeru Tenma" (2008.07.20) # "My Ballad ~Nico Chuu kara no Message~" (My Ballad ~A message from Nico Headquarters~) (2008.07.20) # "Doukoku no Ame" (2008.07.20) # "Kanidarake no Mirai" (2008.07.20) # "Papan Pan to Battle da!" (2008.07.20) # "Auaua." (2008.07.20) # "Eien no Shounen" (2008.07.20) # "Natsuki ni Kerashi Kinuboshi sutefu Ama no Kaguyama" (2008.07.20) # "Saishuu Kichiku Danjo Kani" (2008.07.23) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part1" -retake- (2008.07.25) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part2" -retake- (2008.07.25) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part3" -retake- (2008.07.25) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part4" -retake- (2008.07.26) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part5" -retake- (2008.07.27) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part6" -retake- (2008.07.28) # "Tokimeki Overclock" (2008.08.01) # "Kumikyoku Kaiko" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2008.08.01) # "Danzai no Kani" (2008.08.04) # "Pawawa" (2008.08.08) # "Atsuku nare!!!!!!!11" (2008.08.09) # "Renai CHU！" (2008.08.10) # "San Kanihashi Mind" (2008.08.12) # "Kanimelldansen" -Remix- (2008.08.27) # "Princess Brave!" (2008.08.27) # "Miko miko douga (kani)" (2008.09.06) # "Nihongo de 5-banme ni Enekon Tsuyoikanipan" -retake- (2008.09.06) # "Loco Loco no Uta." (2008.09.07) # "Kaiba wa Taihen na Command Nyuuryoku wo Shiteimashita" (2008.09.07) # "Enemy Controlove masu!" (2008.09.07) # "Kanbu de Yamattesugu Nyuuryoku ~ Kyouki no Kaiba Seto" (2008.09.07) # "Rule to Manner wo Mamotte Tanoshiku Duel Shiyou!!" (2008.09.07) # "Yatteke! Comand Nyuuryoku" (2008.09.08) # "Kiiroi Enecon" (2008.09.08) # "Princess Enecon!" (2008.09.08) # "Kanipan. Shacho, Pankasu Kara Odenwa desu." (2008.09.08) # "Rule to Manner wo Mamotte Tanoshiku Duel Shiyou!!" (2008.09.08) # "E.M. Controller wa Sokkou Mahou nano ka? Saishuu Kichiku Sousaki Enemy・C" (2008.09.08) # "Space Kanipan Corporation 5" (2008.09.08) # "you were there -ICO-" (2008.09.08) # "Ievan Polkka" -2008 ver.- feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2008.09.09) # "《✚｡ⒶⒷⒸ》＜B4U!" (2008.09.09) # "B4U!" (2008.09.09) # "Enekon a Kanipan. World" (2008.09.09) # "Final Killer Command" (2008.09.09) # "FF5 Big Bridge no Shitou de Enemy Controller" (2008.09.09) # "Eight Melodies (MOTHER)" (2008.09.13) # "StarDust" (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2008.09.15) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Seishun Rocket" (2008.09.26) # "Yammani(V)・∀・(V)Yammani" (2008.10.05) # "WANTED!" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2008.10.05) # "Night・Of・Command・of・Kanipan." (Parody of "Night of Nights") (2008.10.14) # "Kieru Mae ni" (2008.10.20) (Bulk upload on YT)' # "Morimiya Shinryousho" (2008.10.20) (Bulk upload on YT)'' # "Honjitsu Eigyouchuu" (2008.10.21) '''(Bulk upload on YT) # "FF Chocobo no Theme" (2008.11.02) # "Da School Rap!" (2008.11.15) # "Eiyuu no Uta" (2008.11.18) # "Rin to Sakitari, Otomeka" (2008.11.24) # "Northern Cross" (2008.11.26) # "Lion" (2008.11.27) # "Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late" (2008.11.28) # "Utae! Christmas~Jingle Bell~" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2008.12.23) # "Raisen kairou" (2008.12.24) # "Welcome To My FanClub's Night!/What 'bout my star?" (2009.01.03) # "walla" (2009.01.11) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Kani no You ni, Pan no You ni" -retake- (2009.01.18) # "ELECTRIKANI COMMUNIKANION" -2nd retake- (2009.01.19) # "Sakurazaka" feat. Kanipan. and Doya (2009.01.24) # "hagane no Messiah" (2009.01.24) # "POLLYANNA ~ I Believe In You ~" (MOTHER song) (2009.01.29) # "Karaoke" (2009.02.05) # "Past Songs remix Hell (Kai) Part 9" (2009.02.06) # "Past Songs remix Hell (Kai) Part 8" (2009.02.06) # "Past Songs remix Hell (Kai) Part 7" (2009.02.06) # "Luvly, Merry-Go-Round　" (2009.02.14) # "MEMORIZE" (Original) (2009.02.14) # "Past Songs remix Hell (Kai) Part 10" (2009.02.19) # "Roshin Yuukani" (Parody of "Roshin Yuukai") (2009.03.06) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Kaninopan. no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (Parody of "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-") (2009.03.12) # "Akihaba-La(Ver.2009)" (2009.03.14) # "SCATPAN" -retake- (2009.03.15) # "Gelato no Oka de" (Original) (2009.03.23) # "Amaki Koe" (Parody of "Umeki Koe") (2009.03.23) # "Maggare Spectacle" (2009.04.14) # "KANI.EXE" (2009.04.16) # "Justice to Believe" (2009.04.18) # "NicoNico Meteor-Shower" -English ver.- (2009.04.24) # "Beyond the Bounds -ANUBIS Z.O.E-" -2009 ver.- (2009.04.28) # "Cendrillon" feat. Kanipan. and Zenna (2009.05.04) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Lost Symphony" (2009.05.06) # "Kanipan. to Kinoko to 5gatsu Yamai　- rawest forest -" (2009.05.08) # "Indojin no Shoushitsu" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2009.05.11) # "play the tragedy" (2009.06.17) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Gekka no Kettousha" feat. Kanipan.and ISAZI (2009.06.21) # "Kanitarella" -KAITO key ver.- (Parody of "Cantarella") (2009.06.22) # "Bread★Rock Shooter" (Parody of "Black Rock★Shooter") -English ver.- (2009.06.22) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Double Lariat" -English ver.- (2009.06.22) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Kanio to Panderella." (Parody of "Romeo to Cinderella") (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Kanifumi" (Parody of "Kagefumi") (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Melt" Band remix ver.- (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "DayBread" (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Towa ni Tsuzuku Gosenfu" (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "siGrE" (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Past Songs Hell" -Extra- (2009.06.25) # "Ora wa Ninkimono" (2009.07.04) # "Princess Bride!" -retake- (2009.07.11) # "Night of Nights" (Touhou) (2009.08.09) # "magnet" feat. Kanipan. and ISAZI (2009.08.11) # "magnet" feat. Kanipan. and Zenna (2009.08.11) # "Roshin Yuukani" (Parody of "Roshin Yuukai") -retake- (2009.08.13) # "A Thousand Dreamers" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.08.16) # "Kani no Uta" (Crab Song) (2009.09.03) # "Family" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.09.08) # "We Are!" -Band ver.- feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.09.09) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Cyborg Kani-chan (+ Extra)" (2009.09.12) # "Omoide wa Okkusenman" -3.0 ver.- (2009.09.16) # "Past Songs remix Hell Part 15" -retake- (2009.10.07) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (2009.10.13) # "Kaniomote Lovers" (2009.10.13) # "Toosenbo" (2009.10.20) # "SCATMAN'S WORLD" (2009.10.28) # "Respect!" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.11.08) # "Fuyu mo Machine Gun" (2009.12.08) # "Kaete Koiyo" (2009.12.10) # "You Are The One" (2009.12.23) # "You Are The One" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.12.23) # "only my railgun" (2009.12.23) # "Yato Omake no Omake" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.12.24) # "Noroi no Megane" (2009.12.25) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Sand Scraper" (2009.12.25) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Hayai Lovers" (2009.12.28) # "Kimi wo Nosete/Tsurete (Pazuu ppokku)" (2010.01.03) # "Daydream Generation" (2010.01.06) # "No Life Queen" (Touhou) (2010.01.07) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) -Sing & Dance Rap ver.- (2010.02.09) # "Turudadada Lovers" (Parody of "Uraomote Lovers") feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.02.12) # "Holy Lonely Night" feat. Kanipan. and Magnetism (2010.02.14) # "Don't say Indy" (Parody of "Don't say "lazy"") feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.02.14) # "Kanikoi." (2010.02.24) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Parody) (2010.03.06) # "Hammer of Nights" (2010.03.11) # "Every-One Peace!" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.03.12) # "Kumikyoku ONE PIECE ~The Final-Edition~" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.03.31) # "Piecing Smiles" (Original) feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.04.01) # "Meiou" (Hades) (Sound Horizon song) feat. Kanipan. and ISAZI (2010.04.27) # "Yamiiro Alice" (2010.05.01) # "Karaoke 5.4" (2010.05.21) # "Karaoke 5.3" (2010.05.21) # "Karaoke 5.2" (2010.05.21) # "Karaoke 5.1" (2010.05.21) # "Karaoke 5.6" (2010.05.22) # "Karaoke 5.5" (2010.05.22) # "Eternal Force Blizzard" (Touhou) (2010.05.27) # "Ba" (2010.06.04) # "Minami Kaze" feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2010.06.08) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (Can't Beat Airman) -retake- (2010.06.11) # "C6H4Cl2" (2010.06.14) # "Rein no Sekai" (World of Rein) (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2010.06.17) # "Piecing Smiles" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.06.23) # "call my name" feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2010.07.10) # "a tail of the wind" (2010.07.12) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (2010.07.19) (Bulk upload on YT) # "soundless voice" (2010.07.21) # "Oku Hanako CD Narration" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.07.26) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.08.01) # "Endless, Sleepless Night" (Touhou) (2010.08.20) # "Rockman Kai" -Arrange ver.-(2010.08.23) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2010.08.27) # "Rolling Girl" -Tightson ver.- (2010.08.30) # "Gomu Gomu no Yukkuri no Sake" (2010.09.14) # "Binks no Sake" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.09.14) # "Binks no sake" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.09.14) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" -Band ver.- (2010.09.17) # "Makka na Chikai" (2010.09.19) # "Omotan" (2010.09.20) # "In My Dream" (2010.09.27) # "Natsuzora Graffiti" (Summer Sky Graffiti) (Ikimono Gakari song) feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2010.10.04) # "Past Songs remix Hell Part 11" (2010.10.15) # "Past Songs remix Hell Part 13" (2010.10.16) # "Past Songs remix Hell Part 12" (2010.10.16) # "Nostalgia" (2010.11.05) # "m.o.v.e" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.11.06) # "Ukifune" (2010.12.01) # "Матрёшка" (Matryoshka) (2010.12.08) # "T・R・Y" feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2010.12.25) # "Jungle Fever" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.12.25) # "Nico Poi no Nico Poi ni Yoru Minna no Tame no Kanshasai" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.12.25) # "Kokoro Owaru" (2010.12.25) # "Ta-lila ~ Boku Mitsukete ~" (2011.01.17) # "Inochi no Namae" (The Name of Life) (Spirited Away theme song) (2011.01.17) # "Tears Infection " (2011.01.19) # "Akirame Kirari" (2011.01.21) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Gotoku" (2011.02.16) # "Konjiki Yasha" (2011.02.18) # "Yume ni Kata wa Nai Keredo -Answer-" (2011.03.31) # "A Thousand Dreamers" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2011.04.01) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" -retake- (2011.04.14) # "CONNECT" (2011.04.14) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -retake- (2011.04.24) # "ossan Hoi Hoi" (2011.05.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Kanipan., ISAZI and Rougetsu (2011.06.01) # "Jealousy" (2011.06.15) # "RAINBOW COLOR" (Parody) feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2011.07.02) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (No Abnormalities in Cherry Blossoms) (2011.07.10) # "Dance Number wo Tomo ni" (2011.07.12) # "Mugen no Trinity" (2011.07.20) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2011.07.27) # "Thought of the grass" (2011.07.29) # "Love DQN" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2011.08.05) # "Tei Level no Uta" (2011.09.13) # "to U" (2011.09.21) # "Yuuki Hitotsu" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.10.20) # "Bad Apple!!" (Touhou) (2011.10.21) # "Out of the Mirror" (2011.10.21) # "Out of the Mirror" feat. Kanipan. and Sanji no Omemayu (2011.10.22) # "Dou ni mo Tomaranakatta" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.10.22) # "Out of the Mirror" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.10.24) # "Saudade" feat. Kanipan. and Doya (2011.10.24) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Human Sacrifice Alice) feat. Kanipan., Dash and Kotane (2011.10.31) # "m.u." (2011.10.31) # "Shuumatsu no Mythologia" (2011.11.01) # "Konjiki Yasha" -retake- (2011.11.01) # "Koi wo Hajimechatta" feat. Kanipan. and Amemusu (2011.11.04) # "Sound Logol" (2011.11.08) # "relations" feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2011.11.25) # "Kani wo Hajimeyou." (2011.11.26) # "Ievan Polkka" -2011 ver.- feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.11.30) # "Little★Star" (2012.01.06) # "Hello Hello Nariyansu Ondo" (2012.01.08) # "A.S.A.P" (2012.01.17) # "Ichiba ni Ikou" (2012.01.17) # "Okkusenman" (2012.01.18) # "Desire" (2012.01.18) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi" (The Day When I Shot My Lover) (Sound Horizon song) (2012.01.20) # "Ashita moshi Kimi ga Kowarete mo" (2012.01.21) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2012.01.22) # "Konayuki" (2012.01.29) # "Geddan" (2012.02.02) # "All night Nippon Audition" (2012.02.03) # "Hanamaru☆Sensation" -retake- (2012.03.10) # "Mayoi Machi" (2012.03.29) # "Sailor Fuku to Kikanjuu (Yume no Tochuu)" (2012.03.29) # "Da・re・ga! Romantic Ya・me・te!" (2012.04.05) # "Thunderbird" (2012.04.06) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.04.15) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -chorus only- (2012.04.16) # "ROCKET DIVE" (2012.04.17) # "Zetsumetsukigushu" (2012.04.24) # "Motteke! Arrabbiata" (parody of Motteke! Sailor Fuku) (2012.05.21) # "Jinja" (2012.05.22) # "Share the World" (2012.05.23) # "Scarborough Fair" -remix- (2012.06.01) # "Greensleeves" -remix- (2012.06.01) # "Red-reduction division" (2012.06.01) # "Itsuka Kaeru Tokoro" (2012.06.06) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.06.07) # "4:33" (John Cage song) (2012.06.12) # "Nico nico Douga Chuudoku no Kata he Okuru Ikkyoku" (2012.07.21) # "Kamen Butoukai" feat. Doya, Magnetism, ROUGETSU and Kanipan. (chorus) (2012.07.28) # "Yoizukizakura" (2012.08.12) # "Ama no Sasabune" (2012.08.13) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -Harmony part only- (2012.08.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -GUMI part only- (2012.08.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -Len part only- (2012.08.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2012.08.14) # "Friends" (Rebecca song) (2012.08.24) # "Hiiro no Fuusha" (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2012.08.27) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.09.06) # "Tomodachi de Ii Kara" (2012.09.12) # "Kaiimono no Keongakubako" (Strange Music Box of Monsters) (2012.09.13) # "3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899" (2012.10.05) # "Border" (2012.10.05) # "BALALAIKA" -Latin Arranged ver.- (2012.10.16) # "the place I'll return to someday" (Final Fantasy 9 theme) -Acappella Multitrack ver.- (2012.10.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Kanipan. and Zenna (2012.10.17) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.10.17) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -Hyper ver.- (2012.10.17) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -Rearrange ver.- (2012.10.17) # "Nico Nico Ryuuseigun" (2012.10.17) # "Boku no Sakebi" (2012.10.20) # "Lost Destination" (2012.10.23) # "stray girl in her lenses" (2012.10.30) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2012.11.02) # "Nantonaku Itte Mitai Kotoba" (2012.11.04) # "Sore ga Daiji" (2012.11.11) # "Ama no Sasabune" (2012.11.11) # "Itan demo Anpanman" (2012.11.12) # "m.u." (2012.11.14) # "Kanifuro wo Wakasu Teido no Nouryoku" (2012.11.16) # "Kaii Mono Noke Ongaku Bako" (2012.11.19) # "E.F.B ~ Koukyuu no Hyouketsu-" (2012.11.20) # "Lily Lily Burning Night" -MMD ver.- (2012.11.22) # "promise" (2012.11.25) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) (2012.11.26) # "Kaninopan. no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (Parody of "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-") -retake- (2012.11.26) # "Makka na Chikai/Eiyuu" (2012.11.28) # "Elle's Balance" (2012.12.04) # "Motteke! Arrabbiata" (2012.12.05) # "DoReMiFa R0ndo" -Fuga arrange- (2012.12.09) # "MEMORIZE (Battle2)" (2012.12.10) # "Nico Nama Archive Dan☆Maku☆Hon☆Ban" (2012.12.10) # "A.S.A.P" (2012.12.10) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.12.15) # "Pipopipo" (2012.12.16) # "Out of the Mirror" (2012.12.17) # "A flower and a gentleman" (2012.12.18) # "HALOHALO NALIYANS ONDO" (2012.12.19) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.12.20) # "Let's Go! Onmyouji" feat. Kanipan., ISAZI and Rougetsu (2012.12.21) # "I'm a popular person" (Crayon Shin chan song) (2012.12.21) # "At the Hill of the Gelato" (Original) (2012.12.22) # "Tai no POPS Busaba" (2012.12.24) # "Guruguru Kuro-chan" -Japanese & Spanish ver.- (2012.12.24) # "BOOT SA BAH" (2012.12.24) # "Enecon" (Parody of "Rimokon") (2012.12.25) # "Tears Infection" (2012.12.28) # "Kiramekirari" (2012.12.30) # "Zetsumetsukigushu" (2012.12.30) # "Scarborough Fair" (2013.01.02) # "Poo (ปู)" (2013.01.02) # "(V)・∀・(V)-san no Akumu" (2013.01.02) # "OFF LIMITS　- blocking the way -" (2013.01.03) # "Ievan Polkka" -2013 ver.- feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2013.01.03) # "Meltdown" (2013.01.05) # "Ochame Kinou" (2013.01.08) # "Mörri-Möykky" (2013.01.10) # "Onihime to Hanaarashi" (2013.01.10) # "Kumikyoku ONE PIECE" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2013.01.16) # "Cyber・Thunder・Cider" (2013.01.23) # "Uninstall" (Bokurano OP) (2013.01.24) # "Eiyuu" (Hero) (2013.01.25) # "ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION" (Mega Man 8 OP) -retake- (2013.01.26) # "ELECTRIKANI COMMUNIKANION" -3rd retake- (2013.01.26) # "CM Fanclub" (Parody of "Yī Èr Fanclub") (2013.02.04) # "Soundlogoru" (2013.02.08) # "DANCE HUMAN" (2013.02.12) # "Melancholic" (2013.02.13) # "Melancholic" -Boy ver.- (2013.02.13) # "Melancholic" (2013.02.13) # "Melancholic" -MMD ver.- (2013.02.13) # "Jungle Fever" (2013.02.24) # "God only knows..." (2013.03.04) # "Kani no Misoshiru" (2013.03.04) # "Gourmet Race no Theme" (2013.03.10) # "Yuzurenai Negai" (Unyielding Wish) (Magical Knight Rayearth OP) (2013.03.11) # "STEP (2013.03.11) # "Tori no Uta" (The Bird's Song) (2013.03.13) # "Tori no Uta" (2013.03.13) # "Perseus" (2013.03.16) # "Bananana no Uta" (2013.03.17) # "Gamble Rumble" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2013.03.21) # "SCATMAN'S WORLD" (2013.03.28) # "VOCALOID SONGS (2009-2010)" (2013.04.11) # "Bokura no Tsubasa" (Our Wings) (collab) (2013.04.14) # "Bokura no Tsubasa" (2013.04.14) # "Ura Omote Lovers" -Sped up ver.- (2013.04.19) # "Break in 2 the Nite" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2013.04.25) # "Amaoto wa Chopin no Shirabe" (I like chopin) (2013.04.28) # "Goin' on" (2013.04.29) # "Dogfight" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2013.05.02) # "Luvly, Merry-Go-Round" (2013.05.09) # "Guren no Yumiya" (2013.05.11) # "DESIRE" (2013.05.16) # "Nostalgia" (2013.05.23) # "Kusoge Jikkyou Play" (Real-life Stupid Game) (2013.05.25) # "Tsuki Kage Mai Ka" (2013.05.26) # "Lettuce" (2013.05.26) # "Tokino Nagare ni Miwo Makase" (Teresa Teng song) (2013.05.29) # "Aijin" (Teresa Teng song) (2013.05.29) # "Tsugunai" (Teresa Teng song) (2013.05.29) # "sister's noise" (2013.05.30) # "Hiiro no Fuusha" (Moulin Rouge) (2013.05.31) # "i WAKE YOUR LOVE!" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2013.06.06) # "Here I Am" (2013.06.08) # "Akihaba-La" (2013.06.13) # "Red Angel" (2013.06.20) # "A Stranger" (2013.06.20) # "Ihoujin" (2013.06.20) # "Turn it into Love" -Sped up ver.- (2013.06.21) # "Ai ga Tomaranai" (2013.06.22) # "POWER" (2013.06.27) # "Tobira wo Aitara" (When I open the door) (Yumenikki song) -Arrange ver.- (2013.06.27) # "ONE DAY" -MMD ver.- (2013.07.02) # "Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Command ga Arurashii" (2013.07.03) # "Melancholic" -MMD ver.- (2013.07.04) # "Karakoi" (2013.07.05) # "KageFumi" (2013.07.12) # "The strongest Parade" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2013.07.19) # "Airman ga Taose Nai" (I Cannot Defeat Airman) (2013.07.19) # "Geki! Teikoku Kageki Dan" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2013.07.19) # "Welcome to my fan club's night" (2013.07.26) # "Kimi wo Nosete" (2013.08.02) # "Futairo" (Double-Tone) feat. Kanipan. and Zenna (2013.08.02) # "VIRTUAL-STAR" (2013.08.14) # "Virtual Star Hasseigaku" (2013.08.14) # "SCATMAN　- as SCATPAN" (2013.08.16) # "Mahou Shoujo Tarottorotto" -Regenerator mix- feat. Jumping Spider (2013.08.17) # "Commercial MADs" (2013.08.19) # "Every one-peace" (2013.08.22) # "Beyond the Bounds" (2013.08.26) # "Double Lariat" -Piano Ballade ver.- (2013.08.30) # "Spanish, Turkish and Japanese National Anthem" (2013.09.08) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part15" (2013.09.10) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part14" (2013.09.10) # "Kaze No Youni Honoo No Youni" (Like a blazing wind and raging flame) (2013.09.12) # "Gin Gin Gin ni Sarigenaku" (2013.09.13) # "Luka Luka Night Fever" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2013.09.20) # "Pukaisu" (2013.09.21) # "Luka Luka Night Fever" -E ver.- (2013.09.27) # "Luka Luka Night Fever" -Sped up ver.- (2013.10.04) # "Kouon Chuuon'iki Test" (A Test For High Tone Mania) (2013.10.06) # "Птица счастья (Shiawase no Tori)" (Happiness Bird) (2013.10.11) # "NecroFantasia" (2013.10.12) # "Потолок ледяной" (2013.10.16) # "ONE PUNCH-MAN Opening" (2013.10.18) # "WILY STAGE1" -Acappella Multitrack ver.- (2013.10.25) # "Night of Nights of Pan of Kani" (2013.11.01) # "Yumemiru Chanson Ningyou" (2013.11.08) # "Poupée de cire, poupée de son" (2013.11.08) # "Face of Fact" feat. Kanipan. and Fuji Kinoko (2013.11.10) # "Ai no Uta" -Rock arrange- (2013.11.11) # "Kono Sora wo Tobetara" (If I could fly up into the sky) (2013.11.15) # "Rawesr Forest" (2013.11.17) # "Mahou Shoujo Tarottorotto" feat. Jumping Spider (2013.11.20) # "Colors" -Acappella multitrack ver.- (2013.11.22) # "my home, sweet home" -Acappella multitrack ver.- (2013.11.29) # "Velvet room" (2013.12.06) # "Affection Education" (2013.12.13) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) # "Kanashii Jealousy" (2013.12.20) # "Never say never" (2013.12.24) # "Kaze no Shoukei" (collab) (2013.12.24) # "Lost Symphony" (2013.12.27) # "Never say never" -MMD ver.- (2013.12.28) # "Kanipan.'s cover songs crossfade 2013" (2013.12.30) # "Cendrillon" feat. Kanipan. and Zenna (2014.01.03) # "Ansatsu Kyoushitsu theme" (2014.01.04) # "Julia ni Shoushin" (2014.01.10) # "Don-Bura-Ko" (2014.01.11) # "Anpanman & Doraemon theme songs" -Changed Lyrics ver.- (2014.01.16) # "Yume Bouken" (2014.01.16) # "Binks no Sake" (2014.01.17) # "Oretachi no Rockabilly Night" (2014.01.24) # "Nee, ... Shiyouyo" (2014.01.31) # "Ikimono no wa Enchuukei" (Creatures are Column) (2014.02.01) # "Kanipan.'s Apocalypse on Youtube #3" (2014.02.02) # "Naomi no Yume" (2014.02.07) # "You were there" (collab) (2014.02.07) # "Kanipan.'s Apocalypse on Nico (20140208)" feat. Kanipan. and SHINDEHAI (2014.02.12) # "Rintoshite Sakuhana no Gotoku" (2014.02.14) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Romance Circulation) (2014.02.21) # "Cagayake! Girls" -MMD Arrange ver.- (2014.02.25) # "Ren Ai Chu!" (2014.02.28) # "Kouga Ninpou Chou" (2014.03.07) # "TwitchPlaysPokemon" -Japanese ver.- (2014.03.10) # "Sailor Fuku to Kikanjuu" (2014.03.21) # "fall apart again" (2014.04.04) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (2014.04.10) # "Eternal Trinity" (2014.04.18) # "powdered snow" (2014.04.25) # "KANIPAN. in Hito-kara" (2014.05.01) # "Kani no Uta" (2014.05.01) # "HEAT UP" (2014.05.16) # "Help Me, GOD!" (2014.05.23) # "Avenir" (2015.06.06) # "Gelaende ga Tokeru Hodo Koi Shitai" (I want to fall in so hot love that gelaende melts) (Hirose Komi song) (2015.06.12) # "...Golden Walls" (STARRYSKY song) -Japanese ver.- (2015.06.18) # "Kakusei Heroism" (Arousal Heroism) (DARKER THAN BLACK OP) (2015.06.26) # "Aozora no Namida" (Tears of the Blue Sky) (BLOOD song) (2015.06.26) # "You're the only..." (2015.07.17) # "Saki Hana" (2015.08.03) # "Ishidatami no Hiki Akuma" (SOUND HORIZON song) (The Scarlet Demon of Cobblestones) (2015.08.09) # "Utau Oka ~EXEC HARVESTASYA/.~" -Revised- (2015.10.20) }} Discography Gallery |Kanipan senbonzakura.png|Kanipan. as seen in her cover of "Senbonzakura" |Kanipan RL.png|Kanipan. as seen in a photo taken by photographer Enomoto Hideki; illust. taken from his blog }} Trivia * Instead of "utattemita" (歌ってみた, lit. tried to sing), she puts "utattemipan." (歌ってみぱん。). In addition, she likes to alter song titles to make puns involving crabs and/or bread in Japanese and English. * She has 2 accounts, one for uploading videos, and one exclusively for mylisting videos. * On her birthday 2013, the members of Nico Nico Kaizokudan sang a song for her birthday, "Yume ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo", a parody of "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo". * She made a soundproof room out of cardboard.Kanipan's Danbocchi video * She has an UTAU, called Kaninopan. It is confirmed to have an English voicebankKaninopan.'s English voicebank sample" * She is also a gamer and has a gaming mylist on Nico Nico Douga and a whole playlist for her Season of Twilight game play. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Mylists * pixiv * Article on Touhouwiki.net Category:Translyricists